Truck Shepard
Please love Truck. - Truck Shepard This is a page for Commander Truck Shepard, who appears in the episode Exploding Shepard's face bones in Mass Effect 2. All Forms Form 0: Genesis Truck Shepard was created by Griffin McElroy using Mass Effect 2's character creator. Within the strict limits of the possible facial features, Griffin made the most monstrous boy he could, but later described him as "human-adjacent." Truck initially has greasy blonde hair and is particularly interested in kissing, to the point that his mouth can expand and contract in order to kiss more effectively. He also speaks in a high-pitched, Southern American accent. From this point, this form of Truck would be the base point for each of his future forms. In Mass Effect 2, Truck is a Vanguard and is skilled with both weapons and biotics. As a child, he was a colonist whose friends and family was slaughtered by slavers (according to him). His personality is best described as "ruthless". Truck's initial face can be reproduced in Mass Effect 2 using this code: 262.WWW.WWW.W8W.W1V.W5W.W1W.8W1.WW4.W15.C11.1 Form 1: Pelican This form of Truck Shepard was the first one to be produced through "jacking into the Matrix." The McElroy Brothers altered Truck's face bones using a third-party software: the Gibbed Save Editor, and referred to the uncertainty of the changes as a "guychapon" (a Gachapon, only a guy's face). The changes were made by changing the first digit of several values, as follows: * Jawbone Y: -3 to 9 * Jawbone X: 1 to 18 * Jawbone Z: 1 to 18 This created a partially distorted version of Truck with a lower jaw that reaches to his chest. As Griffin claims: "His kissing days are over." Supposedly, his massively extended jaw can be used to harm enemies when he performs a biotic charge. Justin reacted to this particular form of Truck with extreme disapproval. Form 2: Uh Oh Whoops Oh No The previous form of Truck was described by Griffin as "too upsetting, too fast." To correct his mistake, he attempted to make further adjustments to Truck using the same method. The adjustments that could be seen were as follows. * Jawbone X: 18 to 6 * Inner Lower Lip Left X: 0 to 8 * Lower Lip Left X: -0 to 8 * Outer Upper Lip Left X: 1 to 8 Griffin then made alterations to the right eye, but the resulting dimensions are unknown. Truck's resulting form has a lower jaw that seems to extend infinitely in one direction and can go through walls. His right eye also appears to float a few inches away from his face and is supposedly his weak point. Truck attempts to save a crew member of the Cerberus vessel using his elongated jaw. Although he fails, he exclaims that he can taste the dead crew member. This is the first form of Truck to interact with Jacob, remarks that he is "a work in progress." This affirms Griffin's previous statement: "Put this one back in the oven. He needs time to cook." Form 3: I Hate Him Griffin took pride in attempting to fix Truck Shepard's face, using what he calls "the hand of Michelangelo." Although he made quite a few edits, very few of them were actually visible in the video. These alterations caused Truck's jaw to be lifted up drastically to the point where his lower lip covers most of his face and his entire set of teeth is visible. Justin claimed to hate this form more than any previous creation on Monster Factory, claiming that he looks like "one of those shoe-measuring things." Form 4: Space Romano As Griffin edited Truck's facial features further, Justin exclaimed that it would be possible to use the editor to create a perfect replica of Ray Romano. According to Griffin, he had been attempting to recreate Ray Romano the whole time. It is worth noting that for this form, Griffin increased Truck's head size significantly. This form of Truck has a comically enlarged head, a flattened nose, a shaved head, and seemingly empty eyes. According to Justin, he "doesn't have a lot of staying power." Form 5: Justin's Special Boy This form was created using a slightly different method than usual, as Griffin created it by having Justin name numbers a set of numbers correlating to features, which he would then alter by changing the lead digit of one of those features' coordinates to 22. This form of Truck has a head as large as the previous form, but his eyes and lips are extended significantly. Part of his left cheek and his upper-right eyelid also extend outward, forming an L-shape on his face when viewed from the front. According to Griffin: "his blinker parts are like two sharp beaks." Truck now speaks in a very low, bellowing voice, and occasionally speaks with heavy tongue-flapping. Justin's Special Boy appears to be the most widely accepted as Truck Shepard's true form. Form 5.1 The only change Griffin made between Form 5 and this form was reducing the size of the head significantly. However, according to Justin, it appears that he has "a model ship for a head." He also seems to have a vestigial, floating wig above his very small head. Form 5.2 This form was created using the previous design, but by expanding the size of the head much further. This form of Truck has extended features similar to those of Form 5, but speaks in a slurred pattern, supposedly using heavily broken English. According to Truck, "Truck has one blink mouth." Form 6: Lawnmower Man This form has similar features to the previous few forms, but has a normal-sized head, and was met with relief and acceptance by the McElroy brothers. This form, as described by Griffin, is "the perfect warrior." He is unromanceable, as he still needs to be able to figure out how his face works. Supposedly, Wilson, who oversaw the Lazarus Project, enhanced Truck Shepard's abilities by giving him six discrete facial dorsal fins. He can also taste with his skin, and has two different smell senses. It is revealed that Truck has a secret haircut under his greasy-boy haircut. His voice is virtually undecipherable, as he speaks in a low, gurgling moan. Thankfully, the game gives subtitles to show his thoughts. Once he leaves the Medical Vessel, he changes the colors of his armor to purple and green, similar to EVA 01 of Neon Genesis Evangelion or Barney the Dinosaur. As evidenced by a conversation with The Illusive Man, Truck Shepard has never drunk from a cup. His fluid is sent to him in special bags by a space company for special faces. These bags are officially referred to as Special Face Life Bags, a nutrient slurry formerly known as Capri-Sun. However, their design differs from those of Capri-Sun because they are not punctured with straws, but ear-teeth. Form 7: The Final Truck Griffin, although pleased with Truck's previous form, decided to "rip the limiter off" and create a more advanced Truck, ideally in the shape of an asterisk. The resulting form was met with immediate disgust from the McElroy brothers. This form of Truck simply appears to be an extended jumble of polygons extending from a human head with a pair of eyes floating precariously within them. Griffin claims that "if H. P. Lovecraft saw this right now he would shit his pants to death." In Justin's words, he looks "like Stephen King's dick exploded," or "like Wes Craven took a dump into a box fan." In Griffin's words, he looks like "the movie 'The Fly,' only instead of a fly in the chamber with Jeff Goldblum, it was like a big bowl of pasta salad" or "seven pterodactyls." His voice is a series of unintelligible gurgles and hiccups. Griffin attempts to kill Truck by making him stand in a jet of fire, only to find out that he can't die. Supposedly this form is no longer Truck, but has instead taken over Truck's very being. He has also developed a fascination with dismembering mech genitals, and has become a "robot dick collector." As claimed by the McElroy brothers, his rating is unknowable, his face is unknowable, his design is unknowable, his creator is unknowable. Supposedly, at some point in the project, the reins were taken from them and given to Truck, causing him to become a memetic, self-aware entity. Category:Monsters Category:Mass Effect